


Sokka the Fish Lord (Actually he's an ocean bender)

by zukoisthebluespirit (BlockSwingPerry)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Sokka (Avatar), Everyone thinks Sokka is a spirit and they're kind of right., Fire Nation, Gen, Northern Water Tribe, Ocean!Sokka, Rumors, Southern Water Tribe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockSwingPerry/pseuds/zukoisthebluespirit
Summary: Sokka with Ocean powers. Rumors start to pop up of the terrifying spirit the Avatar managed to tame.
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 344





	1. I had a really weird dream where a fish lectured me about protecting my sister

Sokka was tired of playing in the snow. He had made everything he could possibly think of into little snow sculptures. Terrible sculptures of polar bear dogs, penguins, and koala otters surrounded him. Now, you might ask why was Sokka tired of playing in the snow. A thought, by the way, Sokka never thought possible to think. 

It was because he knew that there was a way more excitable event happening today.

The new baby was coming today! Sokka had waited soooo long for this day ever since his parents told him the news. He was finally going to have someone his age to play with! (Though his parents repeatedly told him that the baby wouldn't be able to do much more than shake their fists and yell. Sokka had told them that it didn’t matter that the baby wouldn’t be able to do much. He was still going to have fun playing and talking to them.)

The village was filled with all sorts of people, but none his age. It was mainly just young women and a bunch of older kids, mostly teenaged boys. And when he had to pick playing between the two groups it was usually the older boys, even though most of the time they played rough. Not that he was complaining about hanging out with them. They were cool and manly.

But he wasn’t allowed to go on the super-duper really cool adventures they went on! Mom wouldn’t allow him. She said he wasn’t old enough to go running on the hills that surrounded the village with the older kids until he was at least five years old. He was almost old enough to start the village fire by himself though! Mom said that didn't qualify him for running around willy nilly.

“Sokka!” A voice shattered his thoughts. He looked up to see who was calling him. It was one of the ladies who had volunteered to help Mom. Her name was Nina and she was a stern lady. He was kinda afraid of her.

“You can come in now. I’m almost finished packing up my things. Your mother wants you to meet your new baby sister.” He ran over to Nina and the entrance to his igloo faster than you could say ‘sea prunes’. Nina held open the furs that were draped over the entrance and Sokka rushed in.

Mom was in a pile of warm furs with a little bundle in her arms. His new baby sister. Nina followed Sokka back in and gathered up her bags, one of which Sokka recognized as the healer’s bag. Sokka went over to Mom and plopped down next to her. He leaned in to take a look at his new sister. Nothing struck him out of the ordinary, but he was a bit disappointed he didn’t get a little brother. He had really been hoping for a little brother. He could feel tears of disappointment threatening to spill out, but he wasn’t about to spoil the special day by crying. Which wasn’t manly at all.

Girls were boring and stayed home all day doing girl stuff. He wasn’t going to be able to do all the cool stuff he was planning to do with his new sibling because now she’ll have to do the girl stuff now and not the awesome dude stuff he was planning. Instead, he'll just be as lonely as before while his sister learned sewing, cooking, and gossiping and whatever else girls did.  
Now even though she was a girl and he was disappointed that she wasn’t a guy, he still wanted to hold her.

“Can I hold her?” Sokka looked to his mother. He did his best puppy eyes, the ones that made even Gran Gran bend to his every wish. Sokka’s mother looked back at him and after a pause agreed to let him hold his new baby sister, which she informed him that her name was Katara.

“Be careful of her head. She doesn’t have the neck muscles to hold her head up so you need to place your hand here,” Mom moved his hand to under her head, “ And wrap your arm around her body like so.” Sokka did as Mom said. He was now holding his little sister all by himself.

“Woah. Mom, she’s so tiny!” He looked up at Mom with amazement in his eyes. Katara gave a yowl and started to shake her little fists around which made it hard to hold her. Her face was scrunched up like a sea prune and almost the same colour.

“And loud.” His mom laughed.

“Baby’s are supposed to be like that. It tells you that they’re here and they’re strong.” She leaned in to take back Katara. Sokka was sad to let her go but understood that now was not a place to make a fuss.

“Was I like that? Was I a strong baby?”

“Heavens no! You were such a sleepy baby, I thought you were dead half the time! In fact, we were so worried that we tried to go to Kyoshi Island so that I could give birth to you.” Mom looked into the distance and Sokka knew that she had a story to tell.

“Tell me more!” Sokka begged. He scooted closer to his Mom.

“Alright, alright. But as soon as your father comes back you need to go to Gran Gran. Your Dad and I are gonna need some rest tonight because of all the excitement, okay?” Sokka nodded and told her to hurry up and start the story.

“When we first knew that we were going to have you, we were so excited. A little one to look after and call our own!” Sokka stuck his tongue out at this. Bleh, he could imagine how lovey-dovey his parents were at the time. It was giving him oogies. Mom continued on as if she didn’t notice Sokka’s childish disgust at love.

“ But it was an unusually cold winter that year, and you would rarely kick. The Moon wouldn’t be seen for weeks, as it was covered in clouds. And the ocean!” Mom threw up one hand, still careful of Katara, who was now asleep. She ‘crashed’ it back down and made wave sounds. “Oh, how the ocean raged. It was a winter of many bad omens.” She then quieted down and spoke in a low voice.

“We were worried and we had a tribe meeting to discuss your fate.”

“Wait, why did they need to discuss my fate?” Sokka was curious. Not many times did the tribe call in for a tribe meeting. The village was so small you could probably squish the entire population into the largest igloo. The last meeting Sokka could even vaguely remember was when the tribe had to dish out jobs to fix the wall that surrounded his home after one of the men had crashed into it. Some would remember the crashed wall as ‘one of the most stupidest and impressive displays of why we shouldn’t let the younger members steer.’

“Well, most people thought you were a dead soul. A bad child. One that even the ocean did not want.”

Sokka had heard of those. The child was born cold yet still breathed. It would grow up and suck out the life of those surrounding it. They would go out on a hunt with a partner and come back alone. The ocean would never be calm around it. Bad things like that.

“We decided that this wasn’t so and that we had already predicted winter that year was going to be terrible. You were just unlucky to be due during that time, and didn’t deserve the fate of a bad soul just because the weather was acting up.”

“So what did you guys decide to do with me? Please tell me you were going to keep me!”

“Well, we knew that being born in such bad conditions would be an unfair chance of survival to such a weak child. So we were going to go to Kyoshi Islands to give you a fighting chance.”

“Eww, I was a land child? Gross!” Sokka mimicked throwing up and then perked up. “Did I get to touch grass? Was it really as warm as Bato and Dad say?” Sokka might have found the idea of being born on land weird and gross, but he had heard that land was warm as fire and covered in green plants. Sokka barely even knew what green was because Sokka had only seen the colour green on the algae that they collected in the summer. 

“You didn’t let me finish!” Mom laughed and continued on. “We had packed up all the things we needed and sent in a bird to warn the Island. We started our journey, but as we lost sight of the village and was on track to Kyoshi the ocean started getting rough. I felt pain and knew that you were coming. We should have gone to the island earlier or waited a bit longer at the village. Either would have provided more protection to the spirits that roamed the earth.”

Sokka gasped. He was born on the water? Everyone knew that the water was filled with more spirits than land and ice combined. Most of them were harmless or wanted nothing to do with a new baby, but some would jump at the chance of invading such a young soul.

Mom picked up a nearby fan, one that was an old decorative piece that hung on the wall, and gave a strong flap to the fire that warmed the igloo. It briefly went out and pitched the igloo into darkness and allowed the cold to briefly set in. The fire then raged back up again casting creepy shadows onto Mom’s face.

“As soon as you were born the ocean calmed and the moon shone brightly! The waters were like glass, and even the gulls were silent.” Sokka quietly started to flap his hands in excitement. He could almost imagine that as soon as he was born that suddenly all the bad weather that had been happening had disappeared suddenly with a comical ‘poof’.

“It seemed that the spirits of the Southern Water Tribe had decided to part the very clouds for you. Aaaand that’s all I’m going to tell you. I can hear that your father has come back.”

Outside had gotten noisy and Sokka could hear compliments and congratulations being told to whoever had just arrived back at the village. It did seem that his father was back.

“Alright, out! Go to Gran Gran’s igloo!’ She shooed Sokka towards the door. “Be good to her tonight and help her out! If I hear you were causing her any more grey hairs I’ll double your chore list!”

Sokka eeped and scurried out. He knocked right into Dad. His father looked tired, yet extremely pleased.

“Night Dad! I’m going to Gran Gran’s igloo because Mom said that you guys need some alone time.” Dad leaned down to let Sokka give him his goodnight kiss.

“Alrighty then. You be good.” Sokka told him he wouldn’t dare dream of being anything but good and ran off into Gran Gran’s igloo.

Gran Gran was sitting down with a bowl of stew. She was already halfway finished with the bowl. A smaller bowl sat across from her.

“Hi, Gran Gran! Is this stew for me?” He pointed to the bowl. 

“Of course it is, child. Who else would it be for? I certainly can’t eat two bowls of stew by myself.” Gran Gran joked and made him sit down. Sokka hungrily gulped down the stew. Mmm it was still warm and had some meat that was actually seasoned. 

“So what your thoughts on Katara?” Gran Gran asked. She was curious to what Sokka thought of his new baby sister. She knew that he had been hoping to get a little brother. She moved on from the stew to a cup of tea and was now sipping it slowly.

“Well...I was really hoping for a brother.” Sokka looked down at his bowl.

“Ahhh, of course.” Gran Gran rolled her eyes. “Every single little boy I’ve ever known has told me that. You’re always disappointed to get a little sister,” she teased. Sokka sputtered.

“I’m only disappointed because I won’t be able to do really cool stuff with her! I wanted to go penguin sledding and exploring the ice! I won’t be able to do that with her because she’ll be doing girl stuff.” Gran Gran gave Sokka the look. The one that Sokka knew meant Gran Gran was about to lecture him.

Gran Gran said something under her breath about letting Sokka hang around the boys and how young minds are impressionable and also something about the North Water Tribe. Gran Gran cleared her throat to speak.

“Sokka, just because Katara is a girl doesn’t mean she won’t want to do those things. It doesn’t matter whether or not you’re a girl or a boy, you can do almost anything you set your mind to. You’ve been listening too much to the older boys. I don’t want to hear you speak any more of that nonsense.”

“Yes, Gran Gran.”

Once the two of them had finished their dinner they started getting ready for sleep. Sokka cleaned out the bowls with some snow outside and brought them back in and placed them back into their little corner. Gran Gran had put out the fire in the fire pit and was making sure the embers were dead. 

Gran Gran then tucked Sokka into bed. She wished him goodnight and sweet dreams. Sokka mumbled a good night to her. Soon Sokka was snoring softly.

In his dream, Sokka was out on the ice. Sokka turned in a circle to look at the scenery. The icy planes of nothingness stared back at him. How did he get here?

As Sokka pondered this, sounds of cracking ice could be heard. It was soft at first and got louder as time went on. For some strange reason, this didn’t bother Sokka.

Not even when Sokka turned around and saw that the icy plains had disappeared. He was now standing at the shoreline. He remembered that you should never stand at the edge of the shoreline. The ice was unstable and could break underneath you at any moment.

True to its nature, the ice broke underneath him and he fell into the water with a yelp.

The water was warm and Sokka soon realized that his coat was unnecessary. He tore it off and let it drift down to the seafloor. He watched as it disappeared. He also discarded his mittens and his snow boots.

He swam for a bit and listened to the fish, chattering away about daily life. A particularly large fish joined him. It looked like a giant koi from Gran Gran’s stories. Larger than life with black scales and a white dot on its forehead. It turned to him and spoke. Well kind of spoke. It was more like thoughts entering into his head.

“You’ll need to protect your sister.” Sokka thought that was a stupid thing to say seeing as he was the older sibling and of course he was going to protect her!

“She’ll be the last of the water benders, and it’ll take time for her to cultivate her skills. In the meantime, you must make sure nothing happens to her. There are great things she must accomplish.” Great. He now had a magic sister. What did he get to be? How was he supposed to protect her from danger, from the Fire Nation who would surely find out about her abilities?

“Fear not. You have your own special power. Ask the ocean for help if you ever need it.” The fish swam away.

Wow. That was completely random. And vague.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER JUST A NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SCREWED UP

There will be a slight delay in this chapter. I was trying to catch up on a couple days worth of writing I missed due to school starting up again, when I check the transcript of the episode where the Gaang finally get to the Northern Water Tribe and realized that I had written four pages that I will not be able to use. Also there's a sickness going around and I'm next on the waiting list. Again, so sorry! I should have the chapter (and I might make it a short one) ready by Friday. But uhh, I live like a day ahead most English readers? Yeah it'll be like Thursday maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh


	3. In which Sokka gave me, the author, his tiredness instead of keeping it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness came like a bitch and hit me over the head today. I have slept a grand total of 14 hours straight. When I woke up from what ever the hecking sickness I have, it was 1:00pm and I had missed three tests in school already. I also realized that my perception of time was warped this entire week, and that it had only been not even two weeks since I uploaded the first chapter. Sorry for the panic guys, I genuinely believed that it was February already. Also writing this, I realized I have no idea how people interact when they like people. I have not ever been in a relationship and I have no clue if I got Sokka's awkwardness right.

Appa was flying unusually low. So low in fact, that Sokka could make out his reflection in the water below clearly. A tired image of Sokka peered out at him. Appa hadn’t flown this low since back at the Southern Water Tribe village. And he had a very good reason not to! He had been frozen solid for over a hundred years, and clearly, there had not been a repeat of Aang’s unfortunate freezing. So why was the bison so slow now?

“Can’t Appa go any higher? He hasn’t been this low in ages,” he complained. He wiggled his legs so they wouldn’t fall asleep. They had been trying to find the Northern Water Tribe with no luck for two days now, and Sokka was tired of sitting down for so long.

“Hey!” Aang said brightly without any warmth. “I have a good idea. Let’s get on you and you can fly us to the Northern Water Tribe Sokka!” He turned around in the middle of his jab to glare at Sokka.

Deciding to ignore that fact that Aang turned out to be a sarcasm master (Back off Aang, that was his forte, you’re the bender of all and he was the funny sarcastic dude!), he played along with the remark.

“Alright everybody, hop on!” He turned around so his butt faced Aang and Katara, and his face to the ocean and wiggled his butt. “Sokka’s ready to take off!”

Momo seemed to understand him and took him seriously. The little lemur jumped on the offered back. Katara shooed the lemur off.

Suddenly Appa reared back with the sounds of violent water and Sokka was slammed into the saddle, knocking the breath out of him.

A wave had splashed in front of the sky bison, startling him. They start to descend rapidly from the low altitude Appa was currently at while ice reached out from the ocean to grab Appa’s feet. One ‘hand’ managed to take hold and they slammed into the ocean. The ice proceeded to trap Appa, covering his limbs to effectively immobilize him. Katara and Sokka prepared to fight. Aang was knocked off at some point and landed on one of the ice spikes that littered the sea. He flew down to the saddle.

Coming out from the mist, they soon saw the tips of Water Tribe boats. It was not the ocean that had decided to make the day exciting, it was the work of just a couple of waterbenders. They had taken them down easily.

In the back of Sokka’s mind, he was reminded of the old Fire Nation boat in the South Pole. The old Fire Nation boat that resided high above the ocean in the ice had never seemed like something a couple of waterbenders could do. Yet, the elders would tell tales of the brave men and women who were so filled with icy cold fury at the ashmakers that the very ocean had risen up at their command and froze the ugly thing.

Instead, he always imagined that it had grown slowly from the ice, a natural warning to make you remember that just because you were born to such demanding conditions didn’t mean that ice was your friend. It could take down a boat, and it would take down you. It was just a matter of time.

With that childhood illusion shattered, he now realized that, yes, it was totally possible for a small group of water benders to take down a boat.

He was glad that the waterbenders were on the same side as the Gaang, as the waterbenders would have no trouble of giving his body back to La early. Leading a now unfrozen Appa to the Northern Water Tribe, they guided them to the gate of the city.

They opened the gate, which was an understatement. It was like a practiced dance, beautiful and perfect. Snow rose and fell, and water was drained. It revealed a snowy city, complete with water roads. Everything about the place was very fancy.

As Sokka and the rest of the Gaang were admiring the city, something caught his eye. A young lady, clearly important which really didn’t matter to Sokka at the moment, and she was gorgeous.

She had moon-white hair in an intricate design that looked like waterfalls atop her head. Her eyes seemed to hold an unnatural air to them. She glanced at him from afar and he melted. He slid down Appa’s tail so he could stare at her longer.

“Comparing her beauty to the moon would be an insult to the very stars trapped in her eyes. She could command fire to stop burning and it would gladly wink itself out,” He dreamily thought.

“Oh, looks like someone is in love. Those were some very lovely words. You should go tell her,” Katara teased.

“Did I say that out loud?” Sokka snapped out of it. “I mean, I was just trying out some lines of a poem I was writing! And I was talking about the city, not the girl!” Sokka poorly defended himself. He went on a rant about what they could do to make the South similar to the North, complimenting the city in the same cheesy way he had complimented the young lady. After a short while, they got off Appa to meet up with the Northern Water Tribe chief.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night there was a great big feast for the Gaang (really just the Avatar). They were seated at the big table that sat on a slightly raised section of the town square, while the rest of the citizens ate at other tables set around the square the feast was set upon. Arnook, the Water Tribe chief, called for there to be quiet. All side conversations stopped.

“Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe,” Arnook gestured to Sokka and Katara who both did a little wave. “And they have brought with them, someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now ... the Avatar!” He paused to allow the citizens to clap in joy and cheer. Aang stood up at the call of his name, smiling sheepishly.

“We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age!” Katara gave Sokka a look and then glanced at Princess Yue, who was the girl Sokka was admiring when they first arrived in the city. He felt a happy feeling spread into his bones. It didn’t go away.

“Thank you, Father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times!” Princess Yue said in a polite manner.

Sokka attempted to gather up his courage to talk to Yue and was vaguely aware that the Chief had introduced the local bending master and his students. The calming splashes and roars of the water smoothed out any worries Sokka had.

“Hi. I’m Sokka. So, uh, you're a princess, huh?” He asked Princess Yue. “You know, back in my tribe, I'm kind of like a prince myself.” Sokka didn’t know much about royalty, but he was pretty sure that the only way a common fellow like himself was to have any chance with her was that he was either someone very important, hence his telling her of his kinda status as Prince of the South, or being a powerful bender. Sokka definitely wasn’t a powerful bender and was pretty sure he was skipped on the bendy gene his sister got.

“The Prince of what, Sokka?” Katara butted in. “The South is just a bunch of tents to be honest and only a handful of people.” Damn it Katara! Stop ruining his slim chances! He only really had one shot at charming Yue and she was destroying it. (Admittedly, she was right. Even if their father had run the hierarchy of the South like the North did, he would be a Prince of sorry land and there would be no point in holding onto aristocracy when the village was in danger of starving and every hand was needed no matter the status.)

“Yeah, but Dad’s the chief!”

“My apologies Prince Sokka,” Said Katara with all the snootiness she could possibly possess. In return, he gave his very best glare.

He turned back to Yue. “So, I’m gonna be in town for a while it seems. Do you, uh, wanna do an activity together?” Seriously Sokka? Activity? That’s definitely not at all suspicious. There was no need for Katara to attempt to make him awkward, it seemed that Sokka was doing a pretty good job of ruining his chances with Yue by himself.

“Smooth,” Muttered Katara. She was ignored. Sokka went back to eating and making small talk with the Princess. Which did not last long as Yue left early.

The feast felt like a weird, awkward, exciting dream. Sokka was worried that he gave a weird vibe to Yue since she left early. Or was that normal? Normal teenagers liked to leave early right? The rest of the feast was Sokka lost in his thoughts worrying about his limited and awkward interactions with the Princess.

After the feast, the Gaang was lead to a guest house of sorts. Why they had guest houses was a mystery to Sokka. No one had managed to have contact with the Northern Water Tribe in quite a while, so why were they prepared for guests? But then again, it was likely conjured up easily by waterbenders and extra furniture was added in. Sokka didn’t really care. He just wanted to sleep and by darn, he was going to get a lot of it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Sokka woke up, which wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was the fact that it was super early. Looking out the window, there was no one up. He couldn’t tell if it was actually morning or night.

The almost full moon stared at him and he was reminded of Yue.

The sun wasn’t even up. It was only the moon’s light that dominated this cold bleak world. Okay, that was weird. Usually, he couldn’t wax poetry-like sentences like that without being fully awake which didn’t happen until lunchtime. Actually, now that Sokka thought about it, Sokka didn’t even feel tired! Energy buzzed in his limbs, similar to how Sokka felt near Princess Yue. Okay, maybe he was just excited about the day and seeing Princess Yue.

He laid his head back down on his bed, ready to fall back asleep and wake up at a proper time: Late morning. Which... didn’t happen. He laid there for hours wide awake. He actually got to see his sister wake up which had never happened in the time he had been on this earth.

Breakfast went great, even though Sokka had already been up for hours. Afterwards, Sokka sought out Yue. Walking down random streets, trying to make sense of the city’s layout, he found her on the other side of the street. He considered following her to one of the points of the street that had a bridge so that he could walk over to her side of the street and have a face to face conversation, but that was creepy so he dismissed that idea and decided to yell across the street.

“Hey, Princess Yue! The party your dad threw us was missing something after you left! I think it was you!” He yelled to her, hoping to get her attention.

Yue jumped a little bit, obviously not used to being yelled at out of the blue and turned to see who it was. She blushed when she saw it was Sokka.

“I’m glad you think that way, Sokka of the South,” She shouted back, only she didn’t sound nearly as brash as Sokka had.

“Hey, uh, do you wanna do something together then?”

“You mean an activity? I’d love to. Meet me on that bridge tonight.” She pointed over to one of the bridges.

Sokka did a little dance, pleased that he would get to hang out with Yue later. Unfortunately, he did not look where he was going and fell into the water. It was freezing, but Sokka was used to the extremely cold water that soaked his legs.

“I’m fine,” He yelled out. He pulled himself out of the water with a sheepish expression on his face. He was pretty sure he heard Yue giggle.


	4. Sokka walks around in a daze and accidentally joins the battle

Sokka felt numb to the world. 

His senses were dulled and he did not feel the cold brush up against his ungloved hands. All he wanted was the cold to claim him as his mind tried to untangle the day’s events. 

He was not sure how today was still... _ today. _

The morning had started off like any other day. 

The “activity” Sokka had been really looking forward to ended prematurely the night before and towards the end of it, Yue had acted...strangely. Said some things. Things that left Sokka very confused and thinking about it well into the morning. 

Maybe it was something Sokka did? 

Whatever it was, Sokka now felt that he couldn’t approach the Princess, even to patch up what little relationship they had, as he would probably say something brash (?) and very...Southern Water Tribe? Maybe that was the matter? He was just uncultured? 

Maybe it was just Sokka. 

Anyways, he didn’t want to damage the thin relationship he and the Princess had right now. (Even though somehow, no matter how long he wanders around in this daze, he keeps bumping into the Princess. He swears it’s by accident.) 

Katara had finally snapped at noon and decided enough was enough and taught Master Pakku a lesson in sexism. (But not really? He had a good idea of when someone had truly and finally learned their lesson and Pakku did not give off that vibe, but his sister was happy so he would worry about that later.)

Katara now knew some of the more advanced water magic which Katara had excitedly showed off to him. 

It was only later that Sokka found out that the reason why Yue had acted strangely last night. 

She was engaged to another man. (One that was obviously not a good choice for the princess if she had decided that she would marry him not because she loved him, but because it was for the good of the tribe!!)

Sokka had started to argue with Yue about it and… now Sokka was signing up to fight the Fire Nation navy. 

How did that happen? 

It seemed impossible and Sokka didn’t want to believe it, even though he was the first one to recognize the dirty snow that had started to fall during the argument with Yue.

______________ 

Sokka, along with just about every single man of the Northern Water Tribe, was led into a room. The war room presumably, seeing how spears lined the walls. Loud whispering filled the room. 

Arnook stood in the very front. He cleared his throat to speak. “Attention fellow tribesmen.” 

The whispers stopped. 

“The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe.”

Yue, who was sat beside Arnook, lowered her head to pay respects to those that might not be returning.

Sokka absentmindedly wondered how many would never return after today. He hoped not too many. He selfishly hoped that Yue’s fiance would meet an unfortunate end. 

“But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!” 

Yikes, what if he was the one to meet an unfortunate end?

“Be with us!” The men echoed back.

“I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission.” 

Sokka, of course, volunteered. He had no second thoughts about it (Okay, maybe a little second thought) even as Arnook dragged his fingers across Sokka’s forehead sealing his fate with three small little red lines. 

He watched as Aang and his sister were sent out with the orders to give the Fire Nation a ‘little welcome’ and provided an ample distraction. He imagined Katara freezing Fire Nation ships and Aang blowing burning rock back onto the Fire Nation Navy and smiled. 

The two walked out of the room and Arnook turned back to the men that had volunteered to fight. 

“The Avatar and his Southern Water Tribe teacher will be providing distraction for you all. While the Fire Nation Navy is busy with their antics, you lot will be infiltrating. That means you’ll be wearing these uniforms.”

Arnook gestured to a young man wearing a Fire Nation Navy uniform. A very outdated uniform. 

Oh god. Sokka lost his bearings and started to giggle uncontrollably.

“Hey!” shouts the young man. “What’s your problem?” 

“Nothing,” Sokka squeezed out between the chuckles. “It’s just that, you can’t be serious. Just, ahh, how long has it been since you’ve first gotten these uniforms? A hundred years?”

“It was eighty five years ago.” Oh La. 

“Yeah, the new uniforms are a little more..” Sokka at this point had walked up to the man and bent one of the ridiculous shoulder spikes, “Streamlined.” It popped back up with a satisfying sproing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot tell you all how much grief this chapter was to my January self. i think my trouble was that i was very worried that i would not be true to the episode this was based on, so it was hindering my writing? anyways i hope sokka was realistic!


End file.
